


Giving Up

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s tired, and he doesn’t know how much more he can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up

The rain was cold and he was getting soaked to the bone, but he didn’t have any plans to go inside any time soon. He had led three of his men into what turned out to be an ambush. He ended up being the only survivor of the attack.

One of the men had a little girl, who was only seven. Her mother had contracted the virus only months after it had been set loose. And now her father had contracted it as well. Dean had tried to tell the little girl that her father was now dead, but ended up having one of the women tell her instead. He didn’t think he was the right person to tell her anyways.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Castiel standing besides him. “Thought you were busy.”

“Canceled my plans,” The ex-angel replied. “Thought you might need someone to talk to.”

Dean turned back out towards the tree line. “I’m fine, Cas.”

Castiel slide his hand down Dean’s arm and took his hand. “Come inside Dean. We don’t need our leader to get hypothermia.”

Dean allowed himself to be dragged inside. Once they were away from the cruel rain, Castiel kissed him, his hands sliding Dean’s shirt up. Dean lifted his arms to make the removal of the offending fabric much easier. The shirt was thrown aside and Castiel went back to kissing him.

Just like every other time, the sex was slow and sweet. The only source of comfort Dean had been able to find in this fucked up world. It took his mind off of everything, allowing him to focus solely on the man underneath him.

Castiel fell asleep soon after, curled up to Dean’s side. Dean on the other hand, leaned against the headboard wide-awake. He didn’t get much sleep these days. Not since Sam said yes to Lucifer in Detroit. Not since the world had gone to absolute hell.

Even Castiel had changed, warped into someone completely unrecognizable. Popping pills and becoming reckless, almost as if he wanted to die. It pained Dean to see this, but he didn’t blame the man. He had only known how to be an angel, so Dean knew that having that ripped away from him messed him up bad.

Though, one thing that did come out of this version of Castiel, was he did laugh. His laughing combined with his smile brought Dean some joy, but even that was fading fast.

Soon, Castiel too would leave him and he would truly be alone for the first time in his life. He wouldn’t have a single thing to live for. A part of him wanted to stop fighting the moment he lost his brother and the only reason he was still fighting was because Castiel asked him to.

But he wasn’t sure how much longer he’s be able to hold on. When Castiel finally leaves him, Dean knew that he would probably end up doing something completely reckless that would wind up getting him killed. And who knows, maybe he’d be lucky enough to take the devil down with him.

Castiel mumbled something in his sleep and turned away from him, taking the cover with him. With a sigh, Dean laid down and wrapped his body around Castiel’s, pressing a kiss to the man’s naked shoulder. Castiel was his lifeline and he knew that soon, very soon, it was going to run out.


End file.
